


Chiaro di luna

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argentei raggi di luna ad illuminare ricordi, sogni e realtà. È il seguito di “Amore”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaro di luna

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 12/14 marzo 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Argentei raggi di luna ad illuminare ricordi, sogni e realtà. È il seguito di “Amore”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  674/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida “[Sette giorni per un sorriso](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)” lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
>    
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi.

Da quando il mago non era più in pericolo di vita e aveva potuto lasciare l’asettica stanza della rianimazione, la Guaritrice era riuscita a farlo trasferire al quinto piano del San Mungo, in un’ala con accesso riservato, dove nessun visitatore sarebbe potuto casualmente entrare nella sua stanza e disturbarlo.  
Severus sorrise tra sé, orgoglioso: la determinazione ostinata di Elyn le permetteva sempre di raggiungere l’obiettivo, in quel frangente certo ottenuto a costo di lunghe e accese discussioni con Smethwyck, il Guaritore Responsabile del Reparto Dai Llewellyn riservato ai “morsi gravi”, l’uomo che per burocratiche questioni di costo l’avrebbe lasciato lentamente morire dissanguato. O, più probabilmente, era stata la gelosia a rendere il Guaritore Responsabile particolarmente sensibile alle questioni economiche.  
Elyn aveva decretato che il mago avesse bisogno di vedere la luce del sole, e secondo la Guaritrice nelle stanze al primo piano del reparto deputato ai morsi di Creature magiche di luce ne arrivava troppo poca.  
_La luce del sole._  
_Per lui._  
Per lui che aveva passato tutta la vita nell’ombra fredda e oscura del suo silenzioso sotterraneo.  
_La sua solitaria prigione._  
Così l’aveva definita Elyn, una profonda tristezza nei begli occhi nocciola.  
Sì, era vero: alla fine il suo rifugio era diventato una segreta in cui aveva trascorso lunghi anni senza vivere, tormentato dai rimorsi delle sue colpe.  
Elyn lo sapeva bene: aveva letto anche quello nei suoi pensieri durante il delirio febbrile dei primi giorni del ricovero; per questo aveva affermato che aveva bisogno della luce.  
Ma tutta la luce di cui Severus aveva realmente bisogno l’aveva già ottenuta, proprio da lei: la luce sfolgorante del perdono che di nuovo gli permetteva di vivere.  
_E di amare._  
_Di amare Elyn._  
Il mago si tirò su a sedere nel letto: ora riusciva a farlo anche da solo e a restare seduto senza il sostegno dei cuscini. Si sporse un poco verso la finestra e il suo pensiero, colmo di gratitudine, volò alla Guaritrice che come sempre aveva colto molto bene il suo desiderio di poter spaziare con lo sguardo: aveva ordinato di lasciare le tende sempre aperte e di avvicinare il letto all’ampia vetrata affinché il mago potesse guardare fuori, anche se non era ancora in grado di alzarsi.  
In quel momento la luna brillava alta nel cielo inargentando la notte e i suoi sogni.  
Lontano, oltre alcune viuzze Babbane affollate di basse casette ordinatamente allineate, poteva scorgere le chiome degli alberi del piccolo parco del sobborgo e perfino un prato, il verde dell’erba sbiadito dal chiarore lunare.  
Ma gli scintillanti occhi neri del mago guardavano ancora più lontano, persi nei ricordi del passato, ed altre erano le vivide immagini che vedeva.  
Un’altra altalena dondolava lenta nel parco deserto, sospinta solo dalla magia del vento. Le catene che sostenevano l’asse di legno luccicavano come argento sotto i raggi della luna, ma non imprigionavano più il suo cuore.  
Severus socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e sospirò piano al ricordo di quel sogno perduto nelle pieghe del tempo.  
Tornò a guardare davanti a sé, al prato dove il falò ardeva nel nero della notte: il rogo che alimentava i rimorsi per le sue colpe.  
Serrò stretti gli occhi e dolorosamente deglutì il suo passato di sangue, forte del perdono che Elyn gli aveva donato.  
Riaprì gli occhi per affacciarsi di nuovo nella notte del passato, l’accecante luce di un lampo verde riflessa sui merli della torre più alta ad oscurare l’argenteo chiarore lunare.  
Il mago sorrise debolmente: erano state le lacrime di Fanny, ultimo regalo di Albus, a salvargli la vita. Ma ciò non leniva la sofferenza che quel tremendo ricordo portava sempre con sé.  
Solo il pensiero di Elyn riusciva a consolare il suo dolore.  
_Il suo sorriso…_  
Era molto tardi, però, e certo la Guaritrice era a casa a dormire.  
Severus sospirò piano tornando a guardare il parco lontano, il verde degli alberi rifulgente del candore dell’astro notturno.  
Poi, nel silenzio della notte d’argento, il sussurro uscì lieve dalle labbra sottili del mago, colmo d’amore:  
\- Elyn…  
\- Sono qui, Severus…  
Ed il sorriso illuminò la notte.  



End file.
